The Enchanted Disc Man
by Kagome-luv-inu
Summary: When a witch puts a spell on Kagome's disc man while she's listening to it, she starts dancing " a way " now she has guys chasing her all over Sengoku Jedai trying to rape her! What's gonna happen to her! Plz R&R! Thanx! Enjoy!
1. Unexpected

One Day, Kagome decided that since the group never really talked on their journeys, she'd bring her disc man and listen to music along the way.  
  
They were walking when out of nowhere popped the ugly old hag of a witch that brought back Kikyo.  
  
"Hello my pretty, now I get revenge on you for foiling my plans!" said the witch after witch she laughed hysterically, said some incantation and pointed her had at Kagome.  
  
Just as Inuyasha was about to draw the tetsiuga, the old witch looked at him evilly, smiled a crooked smile then said "You had better not if you kill me this spell will last forever."  
  
"Huh, what spell?!" said Inuyasha bitterly to the old hag. (A/N: I call her old hag because I don't like her she brought back that bitch Kikyo, as you can see, I don't like Kikyo either!)  
  
"I put a spell on her disc man just now. It will activate soon, the spell makes it that when a man in her range of vision thinks of her, she'll stop whatever she was doing, completely turn to the man, freeze him to the spot, put him in a trance, after that a bright light will engulf her body and she will have on the clothes and the make up from the video of the song that plays. She will also dance like the people from the video and sing like them. The man who she put the trance on will have a mirage put on him that makes his surroundings look like the surroundings of the video. In fact he'll believe he was in the video with her. The songs that play however depend on the man's feelings towards her," said the old hag who was now gasping for air.  
  
"The only way that the disc man can be removed and the spell can be broken from her is if the man she loves who loves her back gets in one of her trances, overcomes it, and tells her how he feels," said the old hag grimly.  
  
"Um guys, maybe I should go home, the type of songs on this CD ... if what she said happens ... I could get raped!" said Kagome fretfully.  
  
After that Kagome headed for the well, ALONE!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mu ha ha ha ha * Cough * * Cough * I'm guessing you're wondering why I pointed out, alone. Well, you'll see in the next chapter.  
  
* Sees sneaky, curious readers peering over her shoulder trying to see  
the next chapter * How dare you! DIE all of you!  
  
* takes out machine gun for each hand and shoots all the readers while  
laughing hysterically * Now, back to the story * Continues righting  
next chapter while stepping on the dead bodies of readers to leave scene  
* 


	2. Koga Wants To Get Dirrty

Kagome had been walking for a while now, she was far from the group and the well.  
  
All of a sudden a dust devil appeared out of nowhere and out of it popped Koga.  
  
"Kagome, how ya doin," said Koga as he looked at Kagome.  
  
Suddenly, the spell activated! Koga was frozen to the spot! Kagome was engulfed by a white light, and when the light left, she was dressed in the clothes Christina Aguilera wore in her video Dirrty.  
  
After that Koga was trapped in a trance that made him believe he was was in the video with Kagome doing all the dirty dance moves.  
  
Kagome couldn't stop what was going on. Being very shy, she blushed then she also got afraid, all because Koga was drooling  
  
Even though it was only a little Koga could smell her blushing and he could smell her fear, and even if it was just a little it affected him. (A/N: I say it affected him because in a lot of other inu fics I've read, they say that the smell of blushing and fear turns demons on, so that rule also applys to this fic.)  
  
By the time Kagome was finished dancing and Koga's trance was over, he was drooling and his manhood was up, solid as a rock, and pointing out.  
  
After the trance Koga was about to pounce on Kagome and let the both of them get dirrty right there and then, when out of nowhere, as if summoned by the Kami's came Kagome's silver haired savior that scooped her up and ran away at top speed, even with the jewel shards Koga couldn't catch up. Kagome sighed with relief for she had just made a very narrow escape from being raped. Then ............ !  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha * Clears throat * me and my cliffhanger endings, I'm evil aren't I! Just when you thought the worst was over along comes more danger.  
  
So you want more, oh I'll give your ungrateful asses more * Knocks out all readers present and drags them off to her Dungeon of Torture *  
  
* Angry Rin and eccentric Aisha walk into the dungeon alongside each other and look at the new prisoners awake, chained to the wall, awaiting their horrible fate *  
  
Rin Chan angry because she no in this fic! Now Rin Chan have some people to let out anger on.... * Rin takes out a whip and Aisha takes out two boards with spikes everywhere on them except where she was holding it.  
  
It's Playtime Rin and Aisha Chan both said in unison as they both smiled evilly at the readers.  
  
* hears the horrified screams of readers *  
  
BLACKOUT 


	3. Kagome, Seshomarru is a slave 4 u

Ok, ok, even though you're an ungrateful set of asses, I'll give you more, oh yeah, all the people who reviewed check the bottom of the chapter for a shout out! Now, back to the story * Smiles evilly then disappears in a puff of black smoke *  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Then! She realized who saved her, it was Seshomarru!  
  
"Thanks for saving me, now, Aaah put me down! Put me down!" screamed Kagome. But when seeing Koga not all that far away said again "No! Lift me up! Lift me up! Lift me up! GO faster God dammit!" screamed Kagome once again.  
  
When Kagome looked behind her again she saw Koga was nowhere in sight, being sure she shouted "STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!  
  
When Seshomarru finally stopped, put her down and was about to threaten her, the spell activated again!  
  
Once again the following happened, Seshomarru was frozen to the spot, A bright white light surrounded Kagome and (A/N: Aight, just so you know, this song was referred to me by an anonymous reviewer, plz review and give a name) when it was gone, Kagome was dressed in the clothes that Britney Spears wore in her video for slave 4 u.  
  
"Oh my god! No, No, No, No, No! Oh Kami, please don't let him rape me!" Kagome thought to herself. Right before the song started, again she started blushing while being afraid and Seshomarru really was getting turned on he also really liked how Kagome looked in his trance, he also liked the part where he licked her stomach.  
  
By the end of the song same result, except in a worse state he was already on top of her when her other savior and friend Miroku arrived.  
  
"Lady Kagome," Miroku shouted, smiled and waved when he saw her. When he saw Seshomarru though he said "Am I, interrupting something?" asked Miroku as he looked at the position Kagome and Seshomarru were in on the ground.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped then her eyes narrowed then she screamed "No you idiot lecher! He's raping me, HELP ME!" No sooner had Miroku unleashed his kazaana than Seshomarru got off Kagome ran a little away then said "I'll be back for you .... Baby * Goes AUGA, does little kitty cat scratch the sprints of to the East *  
  
"Miroku, thanks for saving me I thought I'd end up being his mate!" rushed Kagome as she breathed and thought to herself "Thank the Kami's!"  
  
"But Miroku, how did you reach all the way out here? And what are you doing out here?" asked Kagome as she took a step back from him and looked at him. "Well Lady Kagome, I was just going to visit my father," said Miroku as he smiled at her. "Well Lady Kagome, we shouldn't linger it's getting dark," as he showed Kagome to walk with him.  
  
(A few hours later after setting up camp somewhere)  
  
"Really Miroku, thanks again for saving me," Kagome said as she stretched and yawned. "Well it's ..." Kagome's sentence was cut off when the white light engulfed her again! Oh no! The spell activated again!!!!!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yes Kagome, bear Miroku's child, be the mother of a baby that was forced upon you! * Does signature laugh: Mu hu ha ha ha! Mu hu ha ha ha! *  
  
Anyway before I begin my usual, rants and ravings I like to thank these reviewers and give them a shout out! Thank you so much * cries a violet tear, then sound of a glass breaking * (The tear is violet because of what I ate for lunch and because of the pure evil I am, ya know, black and red) Anyway here goes:  
  
To Anonymous reviewer who gave song idea's for this chap: Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
To sapphire lily: Thanks so much for the compliment, hope you liked the chapter! I'll try and update more it's just this damn graduation and Summer starting not having much time to myself so have to rush the stories.  
  
To demon: Thanks so much for the compliment, just so you know, nobody's said they don't like it, YET! Also I'll try and update sooner but as I said before, no guarantees because no time. Anyway thanks again.  
  
To jack: Thanks so much, so glad ya think the story's great! Anyway you can let go of your legs no until next time.  
  
To setsuna-3000: Well, thanks for the compliment, and if you meant my rants and ravings were funny and such thanks *mumbles under breath: at least somebody thinks so * I've really being trying hard to put in some funny stuff in this chapter even if just a little hope you noticed and liked it! I'll try and update quicker, anyway, thanks again!  
  
To ???: Thanks so much for the compliment, I really seriously am trying to update faster.  
  
And last but not least, because this was the very first review, To Hanna- chan: Thanks so much for the interesting, anyway, I know everthing's happening fast, it's because as I said before, lately because of Graduation and Summer starting, I don't have much time so most of my stories are being rushed. And if not most, all of my stories are being rushed.  
  
ANYWAY, now back to my usual threats, rants and ravings. * Cough * *Cough * *Coughs up a gold watch * Oh must have been of that prissy little bitch reader who sent me a flame, oh well, * tosses watch away * *Cough * *Cough * Coughs up a book * Well, well, well isn't that something, she was righting when I ate her. Oh well * Walks away shooting all readers present while reader what lunch wrote * 


	4. Miroku is Glad

Yay! I finally got update, isn't great! *smirks evilly thinking of torture, that is yet to come * Hey! What are you looking at me for me for! Mind your own damn business! Anyway, and so the story continues. Oh yes, by the way this is the shortest chapter ever, I mean, it's only four short paragraphs.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Suddenly! Miroku was frozen to the spot where he was sitting, and Kagome changed into the skimpy dress J Lo wore in the first part of her video for I'm Glad.(A/N: except for since J Lo changes clothes in the video, so does Kagome, ok baka sans! (^.^) )  
  
Miroku was now in the trance, and it didn't take long for him to start drooling, sweating and for his manhood to start pointing. It especially pointed and became rock solid at the end of the video where she was at the dance audition.  
  
By the time Kagome was finished, and the trance was over, she was looking around for Miroku when she felt someone grope her butt. When she turned round, Miroku was about to rip Kagome's clothes to shreds and have her right there and then!  
  
When as if summoned by the good Kamis, came her dead sexy, handsome, silver haired savior. As he picked her up and sped away, she was glad it was him. First she gasped, sighed then said "Oh, Inuyasha," in a relieved voice.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I know really short chappie but anyway it all adds up to the grand finally!  
  
Ok, ok, ok, before I begin my usual cursing, ranting raving and other such things I'd like to broadcast this message.  
  
Ok, everyone, you guessed it, in the next chappie Inu and Kag get together! (-. -)  
  
Anyway, THE END IS HERE! Sorry I meant to type NEAR! Anyway, when Kag and Inu get together they're gonna have sex, but I need a vote for whether or not it should be a lemon or a lime? WAIT!!!!!!! Before you vote, be warned!!!!!!!!, my limes are fresh and my lemons are way too sour.  
  
Anyway, back to my usual proceedings.  
  
Kagome you bitch! You're trynna steal Inuyasha from ME! I DON'T THINK SO! * Knocks Kagome out, then stuffs her in a closet with Miroku and Kikyo *  
  
*Shari walks in and sees *  
  
Shari: Aisha, what are you doing?! Aisha: Huh! You're trynna steal him too! * Knocks out Shari and does same thing to her as Kagome. Shari: Aisha! Hey! You really can't do this! I mean, if you kidnap her who's gonna star in the rest of your fic?! Aisha: Well, with the events coming up, I have no problem at all with taking Kagome's place. * Laughs evilly then turns on evil music and starts dancing to it * Shari: Hey you cant .... Aisha: * Turns up evil music louder, puts fingers in her ears while dancing to evil music * La, la , la, la, la, la, I can't hear u! Shari: AISHA Aisha: BUG OFF CREEP! INUYASHA'S MINE! ALL MINE! IT'S MY TIME NOW!  
  
* Hear muffled shouts of defiance *  
  
BLACKOUT 


	5. The Spell is Broken!

OMG!!! I finally updated! Cries a single purple tear. Oh well people takes out her machine guns I am sorry to say you cant read this chapter because you'll all be dead by the time I'm done! Mu ha ha ha ha ha! * cough * * cough * oh god my throat. Anyways! Back to bisness! I wanna thank all who reviewed because I was just being evil, I really wasn't gonna update until reviews reached minimum 40 but I'm nice now that I have a cute wonderful, perfect, charming sweet boyfriend, Keith who I dedicate this chappie to! ^.^  
  
* cough * * cough * ok now that was out of the ordinary. * Looks around and sees everyone starring at her *. WHAT THE HEL ARE YOU STARRING AT ME FOR READ THE DAMN CHAPPIE YOU ASKED FOR IDIOTS! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Inuyasha after running for a while with Kagome stop and laid her softly on the ground then stepped back and looked at her genuinely worried before behaving like himself again.  
  
"Why aren't you home! I thought you said you were going home you stupid girl! I should've left you there! That'll teach you about lieing!" said Inuyasha angrily being really ticked off, knowing she could've gotten hurt and he wouldn't be there to protect her.  
  
Kagome had closed her eyes when she was being carried by Inuyasha but now she opened them and looked at him angrily. "Fine then I'll just go home since you don't want me here since I'm just some annoying girl you have to protect! How do you like that!" she said while getting up and looking Inuyasha angrily in the eye.  
  
(A/N: Dun! Dun! Dun!) Oh no! The spell had activated since she looked him in eye! Who was gonna save her now?! The thought of Naraku popped into her head then quickly disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha was frozen to the spot! Kagome was engulfed by a white light, and when the light left, she was dressed in the clothes pink wore for the video she and Christina Aguilera and company made.  
  
Inuyasha was inside The Moulin Rouge, he was sitting there in an audience of him self watching the video, only thing all the girls he saw was just Kagome! The original Kagome was dressed up like pink though.  
  
By the end of the video Inuyasha wanted Kagome a lot but he was resisting it because he loved her and didn't want to hurt her. (back at the old hags hideout) "Nooooo! That stupid hanyou and that stupid girl are messing up my spell..my spell! Nooooo!" cried the witch as she could see what was going on then her crystal ball broke and she turned to just a pile of dirt.  
  
Somehow, both Inuyasha and Kagome had fed on her source of power and were using it to start their own final videos. First Inuyasha started Wayne Wonders video No letting go. Inuyasha loved Kagome, and she loved him and that was portrayed in this video so it ran smoothly but now the both of them wanted each other even more.  
  
Instantly another video started, but Kagome generated this one (A/N:people Inuyasha generated the last one I don't give if I said something different in the last paragraph I'm too lazy to change it leave me be, what are you waiting for?! What more do you want from me people! I already gave you your stupid last chappie! AAAAh!!! Screams " hey cool Aid" then Runs and crashes into a brick wall) It was the video for bring me to life, but it had a twist, at the part where he tried to save her, Kikyo's ghost pushes her off the ledge, and Inuyasha couldn't save her, she fell!  
  
What was weird was that the scene changed and she fell onto the floor in a room. The song Bring me to life started playing in the background. Kagome hugged her knees to her chest and rocked then began to cry, she didn't want Inuyasha to rape her, this wasn't how her happily ever after went! (A/N: ok look her Kagome biatch, you may be the star of this fic but this is my happily ever after, not yours!) Kagome felt someone touch her, she almost had a heart attack when she saw...herself!  
  
A naked Kagome who looked bad, impure and lustful looked at her then touched her. The moment the other Kagome touched her, Kagome realized she wanted Inuyasha, what was she running from. The other Kagome then merged with her and Kagome looked like the other Kagome. (A/N: WEIRD!!!) Suddenly a window in the dark room Kagome was in appeared, The full moon shone in brightly but only made about a mini run amount of light. A bed appeared in front of it and there on the bed lied a naked Inuyasha. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well people that's it, hope you liked the fic!  
  
Ok I admit, I'm not THAT evil! * notices people starring at her with a yeah right look * Ok then maybe I am but it's none ya business!!!! Here's the rest you ungrateful, undeserving.. Shari: Gags Aisha and ties her up in a closet to shut her up, she's ranting and raving still just read on ^.^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Evil looking shadows from every corner of the room crept towards Kagome's shadow then merged with it as Kagome made a sexy and very seductive slow motion walk to the bed. Inuyasha sat up and looked at her, his jaw dropped, not believing it was Kagome. Kagome smirked seductively at Inuyasha then got on the bed on top of him. (A/N: watch this now.) Kagome sat on Inuyasha's waist and then bent down and kissed him. She then started to ride him while kissing him. (A/N: DAMN! This scenes so hot that my two devils of a conscience are sitting on a huge block of ice on my shoulder while fanning themselves and drinking cool aid (heavy on the ice)!)  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome afterwards made love. (A/N: * sticks out her tongue at the readers then smiles evilly * thought you were gonna enjoy this right...WRONG!) Inuyasha had cum then Kagome cum (A/N: from fics I've read this is word they've used this term. I don't know what it means people! Leave me alone!) they both said they loved each other and the song then finished and as thought it were painting on a wall that was just painted and had water thrown on it, the scene dripped away and Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves in a clearing in the forest on soft grass under Inuyasha's large hakana with a warm fire in front of them after that they slept the night away. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ok, I seriously am evil enough to leave it there. You have reached the end of the fic. I really hope you enjoyed it and I just wanna say thanks to the continuous supporters of it, the ones who gave me the will to carry on. ANYWAYS  
  
People just so you know, lemon won but you people ain't getting your lemon because yall took so long to reach the current amount of reviews. 36 is not an amount I'm proud of! But thanks for reviewing. Well now I'm guessing there are more readers. Oh well more people to kill. *Dresses up like tomb raider and takes out guns and shoots everybody present and especially puts nine bullets in Shari for putting her in the closet. Jumps out of her bedroom window believing it's a cliff and breaks her arm. OOOOW!!! Mammy, I got a boo boo WAAAAAAAA *starts to cry then run of to her mommy limping (wait I thought I broke my arm?!) oh well thanks for reading my fic people, please check out some of my others, bye ^.^ 


End file.
